Cool Dude Cub
Cool Dude Cub is the 72nd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 42nd episode of season 3. Lilly and Joy and Genesis and Beauty make their HTF Hawaiian Style debuts in this episode. This episode also introduces Cub's new baby friends Heidi, Edna, Meego and Davey. In this episode, Cub becomes a star again as he gets the lead part in a new hula play KoKo is putting on. Cast Starring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * KoKo * Marian * Lilly and Joy (HTF Hawaiian Style debut) * Genesis and Beauty (HTF Hawaiian Style debut) Featuring: * Meego (debut) * Heidi (debut) * Edna (debut) * Davey (debut) * Grin * Toothy * Sheega * Jono * Celine * Handy * Tootsie Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Honolulu at KoKo's Hula Studio, Cub, Meego, Heidi, Edna, Davey, Lilly, Joy, Genesis and Beauty as well as some Generic Tree Friend babies are in the hula room as KoKo explains tells them the parts for her newest hula play; "The Cool One Cometh" have been announced. Cub is excited that he has gotten the lead role as The Cool One. KoKo asks the babies to practice hard for the play and to do a good job. Cub runs over to Pop and Uncle Fuzzy in the waiting area and shows them his part. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are impressed by this. Later at Uncle Fuzzy's beach house, Cub and his baby friends pratice their hula dancing for the play. Pop puts a pair of sunglasses on Cub to really give him the cool personality of his character in the play. Lily and Meego are all impressed by this. Davey helps Cub keep his balance steady for the next part of the hula. Cub stumbles a bit and almost falls but Meego grabs Cub by Cub's diaper to stop him from falling. Uncle Fuzzy thanks Meego. Pop goes and makes Cub's costume for the play. Meanwhile at the theater across the street from KoKo's Hula Studio, KoKo and her sister Marian are getting the stage set for the play. Sheega is helping Handy set up the setting with additional help from Jono and Celine. Toothy and Grin are painting the backdrops with help from Tootsie. KoKo and Marian are checking to see that everything is perfect. The next day at dress rehearsal, KoKo instructs the babies to perform just as they had practiced at home. Cub puts on his costume Pop made for him and starts rehearsing the opening hula dance. The other babies soon follow with their dances. A few days later, Cub and the class are ready to perform the hula play. The audience watches as Cub comes out and begins the opening hula dance of the play. The other babies soon begin hula dancing. The play goes on and at the end, the whole audience applauds Cub the star, ending the episode. Moral: "Stardom is always with you!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia *This episode reveals that Cub is begining to take the Baby Hula Classes at KoKo's Hula Studio. *Sheega once again helps Handy in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes